Soviet Soldier RussiaXReader
by shigurefan101
Summary: You are about to die of hypothermia, when Russia rescues you! You stay at his home and recover, but you have to leave eventually da! Sowwy, Russia just doesn't like you very much.


Now let me explain your situation-you were on an airplane, flying over Northern Russia. One of the engines cut out, and unfortunately, you were the only survivor, because you were the only one who wasn't panicking like a chicken with it's head cut off and actually thought to grab a parachute before jumping out of the plane.  
Anyways, so now your stranded in one of the coldest parts of the world, and about to freeze to death. Your body was completely numb. Without out even knowing it, your legs gave out, and you fell on the cold, frozen ground. You couldn't move, so you closed your eyes, hoping that it would conserve body heat, but knowing it wouldn't. Before you completely blacked out, you heard footsteps coming towards you and you opened your eyes to see a pair of large brown boots in front of you. That was all you remembered before you blacked out.

-Time Skip-

You opened your eyes and looked around the large room you were now in. You saw a young boy in a red uniform, who shouted out the door, "Mr. Russia!"  
"W-where am I?" you asked. Then a tall man with blonde-grayish hair walked into the room.  
"You're in my house da." he said.  
"W-why? Why did you save me?" you asked rather confused.  
"Because I wanted to. And because you're so pretty, da." You blushed a dark shade of pink. He was certainly handsome. From his crushing violet eyes to his shaggy gray hair to his thick Russian accent. He...was...AMAZING.  
"So until you get better you can stay here da."  
"Thanks" you said and smiled. "Wait, I never got your name!" you said before he left the room to let you rest.  
"Oh sorry, my bad. My name is Ivan. Ivan Braginski. And what might your name be?"  
"(Name) (Last Name). It's a pleasure to meet you Ivan." you said with a cheery voice.  
"The pleasure is all mine da." he smiled and said.

-Time Skip-

You had been living in Ivan's house in Russia for a few weeks now. You were more or less recovered, so you decided to start packing up your stuff, not wanting to overstay your welcome. It took you a while to pack your stuff. Ivan had bought you a ton of stuff, spoiling you and surprising you almost everyday. After a while, you decided to take a break from your packing and go sit in the living room to (read/write/draw take yo' pick reada'). After about 5 minutes, Ivan came into the living room and sat down in the chair next to you.  
"I don't want to be a burden, so I booked a flight for tomorrow afternoon." you said, looking down into your lap. The room was silent for a while, but eventually the silence was broken by the personified country of Russia coming over to where you were sitting and bending down so he could meet your height.  
"Please don't leave da!"  
"I-I have to Ivan. I don't want to intrude on your life any longer." you said very 'concerned' about Ivan.  
"(Name), you're not intruding on my life at all da! To be honest I've never been happier in my entire life."  
"W-what are you...saying?" you asked. One of the reasons why you had to leave was because you had begun to have feelings for the personified country, and before they got stronger than his grip, you decided that it would be best to leave and go back home.  
"I'm saying that I love you da! And that I want yo to stay here with me (Name)."  
"Y-you...mean it?" you asked with wide eyes. "Of course. I've been in love with you since I found you all alone out in the snow." he said smiling.  
"I love you too Ivan!" and with that you jumped into his arms, and he caught you with his strong embrace. He kissed you softly on the lips and looked down at you. "YA lyublyu tebya. " said Ivan.' You looked at him with confusion in your eyes.  
"What does that mean?" you asked.  
"It means I love you" he said. "I love you more than words can say." He smiled at you and kissed you again, this time more passionately.  
"I love you- that's why I wanted to leave...so my feeling for you wouldn't get any stronger." you said.  
"You know that you could've just told me right, da? Anyways, change of subject; let's take this to my room, by the way."  
You smiled. "Well I guess I have to follow the commands of my soldier." you said with ruffling his hair.  
"I'm like your Soviet Soldier then, da."  
You laughed. "Yup. I guess you're my Soviet Soldier. And I'm glad my Soviet Soldier found me all alone in the snow."  
"Well, my job is to protect the life of the one I love, da!"  
You buried your head in his chest as he picked you up to carry you to his room.  
You smiled. "Oh you. Protect me my Soviet Soldier."  
He smiled down at you. "Forever, da."

THE END!


End file.
